


Be Alright

by broadway_and_burbank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kinda, emotional wounds hurt too y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_and_burbank/pseuds/broadway_and_burbank
Summary: No matter what, they would be okay.





	Be Alright

Kristoff dug his hand into his pocket as he fished out his keys, ungracefully sticking one into the lock.

He sighed as he realized it was the wrong one and brought the ring closer to his face. He wasn’t even _that_ drunk, he was mostly just exhausted.

And maybe a _little_ bit drunk.

He found the right key and shoved it into the lock, trying to open the door as quietly as he could.

He stepped into the small apartment and Sven came barreling over, giving away his position.

“Sven, _shhh!_ ” He tried to quiet the excited whines of the dog, but to no avail.

He made his way through the dark and into the kitchen, flipping on the dim light over the sink before grabbing a glass and cringing as it made contact with the other glasses, the clinking seeming to reverberate through the cabinets.

Sven sniffed around his ankles.

As he turned on the tap, the hall light flicked on.

“Kristoff?” Anna stepped into the kitchen before turning on the overhead light, causing Kristoff to blink at the unexpected brightness.

Anna crossed her arms and leaned against the counter, a small frown tracing her lips. “You’re late again.”

“Yeah…sorry.” Kristoff stuck his glass under the tap and filled the cup, not having the courage to look at her as he gently pushed Sven away with his foot.

“…that’s it? ‘Yeah, sorry.’ You don’t answer any of my texts or calls-”

“My phone died, it’s not a big deal.” He pushed the handle of the sink back with more force than necessary, stopping the flow of water and taking a sip from the glass.

“Jesus, Kristoff; you come back in the middle of the night and I have _no idea_ where you are – although I can guess.”

Kristoff kept his eyes off her as he mumbled against the glass. “Work went late and I-”

“Bullshit. I can _smell_ the booze on you, Kristoff.”

“What do you want me to say, Anna?” For the first time, he looked at her. She looked as tired as he felt. “Look, I had a long day and-”

“Oh, and I didn’t?”

“I never said that.”

“This is the fourth time this week – you can’t just ignore your responsibilities because-”

“I said I’m sorry, alright?” Kristoff nearly dropped the glass in the sink as he turned around, walking toward the living area. “I’m sorry if I don’t feel like getting off work and immediately coming home to start _another_ fight with you.”

“Because that’s what I do with my day, right?” Anna stormed out of the kitchen after him, ignoring Sven as he trotted by her heels. “I just sit here all day and pick things to argue with you about.”

“Well it’s always something!” He was tired and utterly exhausted of their routine, late-night fights.

For the past few months it seemed like they were either yelling at each other, or not talking at all.

“Either I’m working too much or when I’m home I’m leaving dishes in the sink or tracking dirt inside or, fuck, I have the tv on too loud – I can’t win with you!”

“No – you do _not_ get to flip this on me! _I’m_ not the one coming home past midnight – _drunk_ – and I am the only one doing _anything_ around here!”

“Excuse me?” Sven whimpered, pawing at Kristoff’s leg, but he didn’t even notice. “I work _extremely_ hard to support us – but no, of course, you’re right – you’re _always_ right, and I guess I don’t do anything. Sounds fair.”

“God, Kristoff, that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what, huh? I’d love to know, since apparently I’m not doing enough for you anymore.”

“That is _not_ what I said.” Anna sighed and closed her eyes as she put her fingers up to her temples. “I can’t talk to you like this.” She dropped her hands before she crossed them back over her chest and glared at him. “Clearly you aren’t willing to listen to me right now. Not that you _ever_ do.”

“You know what? Never mind.” He sidestepped her and walked back into the kitchen.

“Kristoff! Don’t walk away from me!”

He went back to the sink and downed the rest of the glass, suddenly extremely thirsty.

Anna followed him again, taking a deep breath, obviously trying to remain calm. “I _know_ you work hard. I do.” She gently placed her hand on the back of his shoulder and Kristoff flinched away from her touch. She scoffed as he went to open the fridge. “But we’ve been struggling for a while and it’s okay to ask for help-”

“No,” Kristoff said as he opened the door, searching its slim contents.

“Your parents and Elsa have offered-”

“ _No._ ”

“And you wouldn’t have to work so much if-”

“I said no, alright?” He pulled out a nearly empty six-pack with only one beer connected to the plastic rings and slammed the door. Water just wasn’t cutting it. “Drop it.”

“…are you _serious?_ ” Anna asked, crossing her arms again as she eyed his drink of choice.

Kristoff followed her line of sight and rolled his eyes, ripping the can out of plastic and opening the tab. “What?”

Anna gave a humorless laugh and shook her head. “It’s just – I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you, but you start _drinking_ instead of listening to me; fucking fabulous.”

“Jesus, Anna, leave me alone.” He tried to head back into the living room, but she blocked his path.

“No, Kristoff! Listen, I don’t want to keep fighting with you – especially when you’re too drunk to take what I’m saying seriously, but-”

“Maybe I wouldn’t drink so much if you’d stop riding me over every goddamn thing! Jesus _Christ._ ” Kristoff left her at the door and went as deep into the small kitchen as he could go, sitting at the small, circular table.

He didn’t mean it. He _hated_ arguing with her, but that’s all he seemed to be good at anymore and he was too tired and frustrated and buzzed to think about things clearly. As was the usual case.

Anna stood by the door in silence as Kristoff drank at the table, refusing to look at her. Finally, she spoke up.

“I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Her voice was suddenly soft, but then immediately picked up volume. “You know what, Kristoff? I’m tired of this! I am _so tired_ of the fighting and the drinking and the late nights – you…” she paused, face nearly red with fury as Kristoff finally looked up at her, daring her to continue. “You’re acting _just_ like your father!”

“Hey!” He screamed the word as he slammed his can down on the table, ignoring the liquid that slashed out. They always raised their voices during fights, but he never screamed. Kristoff wasn’t someone who yelled much, or threw or banged things, but the harsh word and the sound of aluminum crushing against wood rang in his ears as he stood up and made his way over to her.

Sven scampered away to the other room.

His voice was a harsh whisper as he leaned over her, Anna standing tall and firm as tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes. “Don’t you _ever_ compare me to that man, do you understand?”

“I wish I didn’t have too.”

Suddenly, a slight wail carried down from the hallway. Then it got louder, turning into piercing cries.

Anna stepped back and scowled at him. “Great; I just got him down again.” She left the kitchen, leaving Kristoff to lean against the counter, suddenly more exhausted than he’d ever been.

He soon followed her, peeking his head into their room to see the simple setting of their bed and the crib nestled in the corner, which Anna was leaning over, gently taking the crying baby out.

“Shh – shh, it’s okay Benji.” She bounced the baby gently in her arms and held him close to her chest.

She was still unaware of Kristoff’s presence as she paced around the room slowly, trying to silence their child’s screams. “It’s going to be okay, baby; it…” Then Anna broke into tears.

She sat down on the edge of the bed as she cradled the crying child, weeping openly as she tried in vain to calm both of them down.

Any anger, any resentment was completely extinguished as Kristoff watched the scene. He quietly made his way inside the room, his heart breaking with every second passing by.

_What had he done?_

“Anna…?” It was a soft question, asking if she was alright. If he was alright. If they were alright.

He sat down next to her to take the baby, or maybe simply put his arm around her, but she shook her head and slid away from him.

“Don’t touch me,” she gasped out, finally able to take shaky breaths between her sobs. Benji was still whimpering, but the crying had lessened significantly.

“Anna…please – I’m sorry, I’m so-”

“I’m going to stay with Elsa for a while.” She said it quietly, but resolute.

“…what?”

“I can’t keep doing this, Kristoff.” She looked up at him, and all Kristoff wanted to do was wipe her tears away – the tears he caused.

“Please…” He couldn’t find any words as he looked at Anna, then at his son, who had stopped crying. His little fist was curled in his mother’s pajama top and his wide, watery brown eyes were staring at Kristoff so innocently, he felt his heart break again as it fell into his stomach.

Tears began to form in Kristoff’s own eyes as he looked at his little family that he could barely hold together.

“I just need some time, okay?” Anna looked back down at the child, stroking his head softly.

“I…”

“Please go.”

She looked completely drained, sniffing as she glanced back up at him.

Kristoff wanted to stay. He wanted to hold them both in his arms because no matter what, he loved Anna and he loved their son with all his heart.

But he was too tired to argue, and she was too tired to hear it.

So he got up and left the room without another word.

The couch was his usual sleeping spot – either he simply passed out on it or a fight kept him and Anna apart for the night – so it wasn’t the general uncomfortableness that was keeping him up.

Kristoff laid somewhere between sleep and consciousness, plagued by memories that played out like nightmares.

He thought of when he was young, before he was taken to his real family, his safe family, when his birth parents got into screaming matches every night.

Kristoff would cower in his closet, too afraid to come out until it stopped. Usually by then, his father would be gone and his mother would be crying.

He rarely saw the man, but when he did, he was drunk or yelling or both.

He remembered his mother had taught him how to call 911 just in case. Kristoff had called it multiple times.

He remembered calling it the day his father didn’t come back and his mother wouldn’t wake up.

He always had trouble remembering his parent’s faces after that. All he could remember was that his mother was small. She had sad eyes.

But his father was scary.

There wasn’t a single memory that Kristoff could find in his mind where he saw that man as anything other than a monster.

_You’re acting just like your father!_

And Kristoff had become him.

His memories became mocking visions as he fought sleep, forcing him back to the time Anna told him she was pregnant. She was scared, he was scared, and it wasn’t supposed to happen that way.

She was going to finish school and get a degree; they were going to work and save up and buy a house. They were supposed to grow up and travel and get married before settling down – but Kristoff had just gotten fired from his job and Anna had just finished her first semester of college when the unexpected happened and everything was put on hold.

Kristoff remembered holding her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. They had each other and they would figure everything out. That was just a little over a year ago, but he knew they were both much more naïve back then. They had no idea.

He thought of the small apartment that was the only one they could afford and the bills that began to pile up. He found a new job, then another, and worked as many hours as possible, even though it never seemed to be enough.

He spent more time outside the house because he was too embarrassed of the fact that he couldn’t provide for his family. He refused any kind offers of help from others because he insisted he could take care of it himself. Anna and their son suffered because of _his_ shame and _his_ pride and he could never tell Anna that, no, even though she would understand because she _always_ understood.

It was easier to get drunk and angry and defensive than to face the truth.

Kristoff thought of his reflection from that very morning. He was only twenty-three, but every day he felt closer to fifty.

The last thing he thought of before falling into complete sleep was Anna. He saw her frustration and pain and the tear-filled eyes of their son who she held to her chest.

He saw her lips in a frown and realized he couldn’t remember that last time he saw them break into a smile. Or the last time he kissed them.

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to make her smile again. He wanted to hold his son and look into his eyes and promise him that he would never hurt him.

But he did none of those things as he slipped into unconsciousness, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

In the morning, he woke up and ran to their room, but Anna and the baby were gone.

\------

Not bothering to take the time to change or shower or even brush his teeth, Kristoff ran out of the apartment, leaving Sven barking behind him as he slammed the door shut.

Kristoff took his phone out of his pocket to try and call Anna, but he forgot it was dead and swore under his breath as he ran the few blocks to the bar where he left his truck the night before.

He had the foresight to make sure he had his keys on him and nearly ripped them out of his pocket as soon as he spotted the truck in the otherwise empty parking lot.

He hopped in and immediately plugged his phone into the charger, praying for it to turn on faster as he started the car and rolled onto the street.

Kristoff began the route to Elsa’s house, glancing down nearly every other second to check when the phone would turn on. As soon as it lit up, he picked it up and called Anna, only stopping when it went to voicemail for the eighth time.

“ _Shit,_ ” Kristoff cursed as he drummed his fingers impatiently against the wheel. Elsa’s house was a forty-five minute drive away, and every second was utter agony.

He tried calling Anna three more times, then he called Elsa. She didn’t pick up either.

It was the longest car ride of his life until Kristoff spotted her beautiful limestone house and parked in a spot that was undoubtedly illegal before jumping out of the truck, not even caring to lock it.

He ran across the street and up the steps, pounding on her door frantically. “Elsa?” he called, not giving a single second between knocks to call through the door.

He knew it was desperate, but _he_ was desperate. The only thing that mattered was getting to the people behind that door.

“Elsa?” he called again before banging the large, brass knocker again. “Please, I-”

The door swung open and he stepped back, realizing how disheveled he appeared, especially compared to Elsa’s prim and sleek look, but he honesty couldn’t care less.

She had her arms crossed and one perfect brow raised as she looked him up and down. Her mouth was a hard line across her face.

“Please, Elsa – I need to speak to Anna.”

“Anna doesn’t want to see you.”

“I know, but-”

“It’s early and she’s tired, Kristoff.”

“I just need to apologize for – for everything. _Please._ ”

“She’s resting right now.”

“Elsa-”

“Please leave her alone; she needs space. I’m not going to tell you again.”

Kristoff sighed, feeling his lungs deflate in his chest. “Then – then let me see Benji. Please.”

“Kristoff-”

“Elsa, I would like to see my _son._ Just five minutes and then you can kick me out, okay? I won’t try to find Anna, I promise. I just want to hold my kid.” He didn’t know if could see the slight glimmer of tears in his eyes or maybe she could hear the desperation in his voice, but she nodded and stepped aside, letting him in.

Kristoff went straight to the living room, where he knew the playpen was set up as Elsa went upstairs. Anna liked to spend a lot of time with her sister, so there was plenty of baby stuff here as well as at his parent’s place.

The baby gurgled as Kristoff picked him up, suddenly aware of how small Benji was.

It must have been over a week since Kristoff last held him. He couldn’t imagine why.

He just…hadn’t been there. That’s why.

He held his son close to his chest and gazed down at his perfect, pink face. He had his eyes, but luckily he got Anna’s nose.

Benji tried to wrap his little hand around Kristoff’s index finger, but he couldn’t make it around the entire way.

Kristoff felt tears burn in his eyes once more as he looked down at the little life he helped create.

He was going to do right by him, he made that promise to himself then and there. He was going to do right by his son and Anna – if she would give him another chance.

“Hey little guy,” Kristoff said as he sat down on one of the couches, keeping the baby close. “I…I know I haven’t done a great job of being a dad so far. But I love you _so much,_ and if you’d let me, I’d like to try again.”

Benji stuck a few of his tiny fingers in his mouth and Kristoff couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading on his face.

Kristoff looked around for a moment at the interior of Elsa’s lovely house and then turned his attention back to his son. “I know things are rough right now and it…it seems like your mom and I aren’t getting along too well. But I want you to know that I love her. I love her more than anything – besides you – and…I couldn’t imagine a life without her. I don’t know if you could pass that one on for me, but if you’d let her know, that…that would be great.”

He wiped off a bit of drool on Benji’s chin as the baby pulled his fingers out of his mouth, reaching his hands up around him. Kristoff couldn’t help another smile as he watched his son seemed to reach for him.

Kristoff held him as close as possible and pressed his lips to his son’s soft head. “I’ve done nothing in the past few months worthy of keeping you two in my life.” He pulled back to look into the big, deep eyes of the child. “But if you could ever give me another chance to be a better father, a better man for your mother, I would never take advantage of that again, I promise.”

Benji gave a squealing laugh for seemingly no reason at all and Kristoff grinned. “I hope that’s a yes.”

“It’s a yes.”

Kristoff’s head shot up as he saw Anna standing in the doorway. Damn Elsa’s plushy carpets – he didn’t hear her come down.

“Anna…”

“I think we should talk.”

Kristoff nodded as she made her way over to him. She sat down right next to him, her thigh touching his.

It was silent for a few moments as they looked at their son, squirming and babbling in Kristoff’s arms.

“Anna,” Kristoff began, finally looking into her eyes. Her beautiful, understanding eyes. “I am _so sorry._ I’m so sorry about everything. I didn’t mean anything I said last night – you had _every_ right to call me out on my bullshit. I’m sorry that I haven’t helped around the house – I haven’t helped with him.” He glanced down at their baby, and he wondered how he even had the right to be holding him. “…I haven’t been there you like I should have been, Anna” He didn’t realized he was crying until he felt a tear escape, and he wanted to wipe it off, but he didn’t want to let go of his son. “God, can you ever forgive me? I’ve been-”

He paused as he felt her soft thumb on his face and Kristoff turned his head as she wiped his tear away.

“I know how hard you work,” she began quietly. “And I know things are difficult for both of us, but all I wanted was _you._ You were barely home, and when you were, it was like you still weren’t there. You told me that as long as we stuck together, things would be alright. But for so long…it wasn’t us. I didn’t…you weren’t _there,_ Kristoff. I could deal with the long hours and doing everything around the house myself if you’d just talk to me. If you’d be present and…and acted like you cared. At least offered to help. At least…at least _tell_ me you loved me, even if you didn’t mean it as much anymore.”

“What?” He turned towards her fully, placing Benji in one arm so he could use the other to cradle Anna’s face, to stroke her soft cheek. “Anna, I have _always_ loved you.”

A couple tears ran down Anna’s cheek as well and Kristoff pulled her toward him, kissing her softly on the forehead.

“What happened to us?” she asked softly.

“ _I_ fucked up. I fucked up and made horrible decisions. I thought – I didn’t know how to take care of you. I thought if I was gone more, you would be better off.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Anna said as she pulled back, nose crinkling as she looked at him.

It wasn’t funny, but her expression made him smile. “Yeah, it is. I was…embarrassed. And angry at myself. And you paid for it.”

“Why didn’t you just talk to me?”

“Because I know you’d try to help and-”

“Kristoff.” She cut him off. “I know you don’t like accepting help, but it’s _not_ just us anymore. You have your son to think about.”

Kristoff looked down at Benji and knew she was right.

“I’m _so_ proud of you. Just because you can’t do it all on your own isn’t going to change that.”

“I just – I just wish I could do something to make this up to you. Because I love you. I love you _so much._ And I want to fix this – for us. For all three of us.”

“Just be here. I missed you _every day._ ” Anna cupped his face in her hands. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’m right here.” Kristoff placed his free hand over one of hers. “I’m right here and I’m not leaving you again. When I woke up this morning – I can’t explain how panicked I was. Anna, I thought I might lose you forever. That was enough to kick my ass into shape.”

To his surprise, and utter joy, Anna smiled. She smiled and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“I love you, Anna, and I would do _anything_ for another chance. Just one. Just let me prove to you that I can be the man you need me to be.”

“There’s my Kristoff.”

He didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly he was kissing her, and it was the best feeling in the entire world. His baby was in his arms and Anna’s lips were on his and they both smiled as they pulled back, both her hands in his free one.

“I don’t know how I lasted so long without doing that,” he said truthfully. The very thought of not kissing her within the next five minutes was causing him anxiety, not to mention a few months.

“I love you, Kristoff. And now it’s my turn to apologize. About last night, and what I said about your father…you told me that in confidence and I used it against you. I’m so sorry.”

Kristoff shook his head fiercely. “No, Anna, you were right. I think it was exactly what I needed to hear. I didn’t realize what I was doing; who I was hurting. I was…acting _just_ like him.”

Now Anna shook her head. “I’ve never met that man, but I know you’re nothing like him. He _left_ you and your mother. I know you would never leave me.”

“Anna, I would rather die than cause you to cry like that again.”

She actually laughed and squeezed his hand. “Well, I think that’s a _bit_ dramatic.”

“I mean it.” He truly did.

“I know.” She smiled at him again.

“I’ll do better,” he promised again, looking down at Benji who was now snoozing in his arm.

Anna laid her head on his shoulder and watched the sleeping infant as well. Kristoff could feel her smile against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

They talked more of the past, but mostly of the future. They figured when Anna was ready, she could leave Benji with Kristoff’s mom during the day – the older woman was retired and was practically begging to help raise the child – and go back to taking classes or get a part-time job.

Kristoff conceded to cutting back his hours and letting Elsa help a bit financially – “just until we get on our feet,” he added, to which Anna agreed.

And Kristoff held their baby the whole time, at least until he woke up and started to whine.

“Oh, you know what?” Anna said. “I think he’s probably hungry.”

“As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I can help with that part.” Kristoff smiled as he handed the baby back to Anna.

“Could you hand me that pillow over there?”

“Oh, yeah of course.” Kristoff grabbed the pillow by his side and Anna adjusted it under her arm as she leaned against the couch cushions.

“I left my actual feeding support pillow at home, but this works fine. Oh, would you mind…” she gestured to her shirt, and Kristoff nodded as he began to undo the top buttons as Anna shushed the fussing baby in her arms. “You haven’t seen him feeding since the hospital, right?”

Kristoff was ashamed to admit he hadn’t, but Anna just shrugged as he helped lower one corner of her shirt, revealing a breast for the baby.

“It’s okay – we’ve got a couple more months of this so you have plenty of opportunities. But you should see this kid, he latches like nobody’s business.”

Kristoff laughed, but she was right, as he latched immediately and all his whimpers stopped.

As they gazed down at their child, Anna cracked a grin at the nursing baby. “I swear, the house could be on fire, but give him a boob and he wouldn’t notice a damn thing.”

“He definitely gets that from me.”

“Kristoff!” Anna snorted and he released it was the best sound he’d ever heard.

He laughed with her and when they quieted down, he took in how rested she looked.

“I think you should stay here for a few days.”

“Really?”

“I think a break would be good for you. You don’t have to worry about anything but the baby. You can come home whenever you’d like, but you deserve some time off. I’ll be there whenever you’re ready.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He leaned down to kiss her again.

It was five days later when Anna brought Benji back. Kristoff had cleaned the entire apartment and thrown out any remnants of alcohol he could find.

With Elsa’s backing and his parents basically pleading to take the baby whenever they wanted a night off, Kristoff felt the weight on his shoulders lift significantly.

They say it takes a village. Maybe that wasn’t such a bad thing.

When Anna called to say she was coming home, he’d rushed out and bought her flowers – even though the lord knows she deserved more than that.

Since he’d cut back his 14 hour days, he was much more awake and even had time to cook something for her.

She dropped her bags on the floor and greeted him with a kiss, which Kristoff eagerly responded to.

He took Benji as she started rambling about how much tv she got to catch up on and what she and Elsa did on her days off and Kristoff hung on to every word as she buzzed around the apartment, finding the right place for each thing until she paused and stuck her nose in the air like the dog.

Sven was practically doing the same thing.

“Wait – is that pasta? I’m _starving._ Elsa was all up on me about my diet and like yeah, I get it, I’m breastfeeding, I gotta look out for certain things, yada yada, but come _on_ – expecting me to eat _completely_ healthy all day? Yeah right; I wanna carbo-load, y’know?”

Kristoff couldn’t stop smiling – she seemed so much like herself. He hadn’t helped ease her exhaustion at all up until that point, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep an equal part of their burden.

He joined her in the kitchen and placed Benji in his highchair, making sure he was strapped in before turning back to Anna and cupped her head in his hands, dipping his head to kiss her, slow and deep.

He pulled back slowly and placed his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” they said in unison.

They heard a crash and jumped back, seeing Sven attacking a plate of pasta he’s pushed off the counter and onto the floor.

“Sven! Stop!” Kristoff rushed to pull the determined dog away as Anna laughed, the sound filling the entire kitchen.

It was going to be hard, they knew that, but they had their family, they had their son, and they had each other.

They would be alright.


End file.
